Blast from the past
by Tsukiria
Summary: Kanda's always been reclusive,such that his past was unknown to even Bookman Junior. Lavi had almost given up trying to find out about his past,until a certain mission leaves the cold and distant Yuu Kanda as a child with no memories of the Black Order...
1. Prolouge

Everything was going wrong

Everything was going wrong.

Kanda couldn't help but "tch", the perpetual scowl on his mien only deepening. The village was nothing short of _ruined_, he thought, taking in the persistent intensity of the tongues of flames licking eagerly up at the sky which was all but clouded with thick fumes. The buildings had long been destroyed from the aftermath of the impact, rubble strewn all about and little shards of window glass scattered everywhere. Screams filled the air chock-full, and desperate footsteps sounded upon the floor as the unfortunate villagers tried in vain to get away.

"Seems like we're doomed, eh Yuu?"

Kanda only "che"d in reply.

Deep down though, every fiber of his being was agreeing with what the red head pressed to his back had said.

It was a disastrous sight – akuma far more than one could count swarmed the area, their repulsive swell of a body protruding with hideous guns which fired almost everywhere. At this rate, nothing would be accomplished. Komui that bastard, how long did he leave this village unchecked?

Frantic shrieks continued to sound in Lavi's ears, and he winced almost guiltily as cries for help rose into screams of agony before dying away, never to be heard again. Blood stained the ground like a carpet, and his uniform was no better off. Vaguely, he wondered if Kanda's wounds were like his or worse.

_Ah well_, he couldn't help but chuckle distractedly, _not that Yuu-chan would ever admit to being hurt…_

It was that moment of distraction which almost cost him his life as he failed to notice the flitting shadow of a level-two launching itself at him. When he realized it, it was almost too late, and a moment later, he looked up only to see the scowling face of Kanda.

"Pay attention, you idiot!" Kanda all but spat, his irritation growing.

Swiveling around, the Japanese samurai snapped his sharp gaze back onto the akuma, his hair flipping around him like a halo, the shuffling of boots behind him serving as an indicator that Lavi had finally scrambled back onto his feet. It was then that his eyes couldn't help but widen.

His gaze, instead of falling upon the ghastly entities of the undead, found themselves locked on a young girl of no less than seven, her wide brown eyes brimmed with horror and mute fear as she looked up at the killing machine looming over her maliciously.

His instincts instantly kicked in.

He flung himself forward, Mugen clasped tightly in his hand as he yelled the name of his first invocation to the heavens, almost like a desperate prayer. The akuma was destroyed upon the impact of his blade as it always did, and he couldn't help but smirk.

When he heard the light, tinkling laughter sounding behind him however, he immediately knew he had fallen for a trap, hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh exorcist, exorcist," the young girl sang as she slowly rose to her dainty little feet, a glint flashing as the mirror in her tiny hands reflected the light of his innocence. "Would you like to know how you are going to die?"

--

His breath catching in his chest, Lavi's emerald eye widened at the situation his partner had caught himself in.

"Yuu!" he yelled, his legs involuntarily sprinting in the direction where Kanda was, only to stop as Lavi raised his large hammer to block the attack of another oncoming akuma, "Shit…

Yuu!"

--

Pale pink lips pulled into an impossibly wide leer as Kanda stupidly went past his better judgment and looked over his shoulder, his eyes immediately being drawn to the quaint little mirror sitting in pale hands.

Every instinct developed over the long years of exorcism screamed at him to look away, but somehow, he found it impossibly tough to do so. The clear opalescent swirl of the glass entranced him, holding his gaze captive, and he was unable to look away. Kanda knew he had to stop staring before he regretted it; However, what he didn't know was that it already _was _too late…

He was already under the akuma's spell since he laid his eyes on that damned crystal.

--

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled, the other exorcist's name wretched from him almost frantically as he tried to shield his eye from the blinding light which had suddenly engulfed the area.

"Godammit…"

Gritting his teeth, Lavi clutched at the handle of his hammer muttering his command, his innocence shooting forward in the direction he wanted. He felt as though he left his composure behind as he blasted forward at high speed, the dread of the unknown status of Kanda ringing in his ears. His heart was palpitating so fast that he was surprised he didn't get a seizure, and a thin film of sweat which had nothing to do with exertion adorned his features and slicked over his palms.

How was Yuu? What happened to him? What was that light? What did the akuma do?

All his questions twirling around in his head like some twisted ballet, he fought to close out all his fears, focusing only on going after the Japanese exorcist.

_Yuu… _

When his feet touched the ground, the mysterious light, as though on cue, began to gradually fade away, leaving the city to only be bathed in the moon's silver glow. Lavi had to fight against his urge of letting his knees buckle from underneath him in relief when his eyes fell upon a certain blue-haired exorcist. He failed to register then that _all_ of the akuma had queerly vanished along with the young girl – all he could think about now was Kanda lying down on the ground, barely conscious, his silky locks pooling around him in a swirl.

"La..Vi?" The redhead's relieved smile was the last thing Kanda saw before his head lolled slightly back, his eyes shut to a close in inky lashes before everything went black.

* * *

"I dunno what happened, Komui, they simply disappeared! Yuu's still unconscious, and both of us are pretty much wounded. We're in pretty bad shape y'know," Lavi paused, frowning mildly at the golem hovering in front of him.

On the other end, the rustling of paper could be heard as Komui apparently shifted, sighing as he did so.

"_I'm really sorry about what happened, Lavi, the information of the village was actually quite recent," _a contemplative silence, _"Is Kanda okay?"_

There was a pause.

"We-eell, I never really checked up on him after I put him to bed last night," Lavi squinted out the window at the bright rays of dawn. "After I nearly got Mugen shoved up my ass the last I tried to wake him up in the morning, I never really bothered trying again…"

There was silence on the other end, and Lavi simply had the vague suspicion Komui was actually trying to hold back his laughter. He pouted.

"Meh, if anything, I'll go get him now, alright?"

A nod, _"That would be much appreciated. And since there's nothing more left in the village to do, please get back as quickly as possibl – _

_Supervisor! Please quit chatting and __**get**__ back to __**work**__!"_

The redhead couldn't help but allow a wide grin to spread over his face as a wail erupted from the other end, just as he made to pop the golem out from its wirings. Really, would it kill Komui just to not pounce on every single opportunity to slack?

Footsteps ceased as Lavi stopped in front of the wooden door of the inn, his deft fingers curling around the brass knob of the door.

"Oh Yuu-chaaaaaan," he called in a sing-song voice, poking his head through the gap of the door, "Time 'ta wake up, Mr. Sunshine– "

As his bright green optic fell upon the sleeping figure curled up in the blankets, he couldn't help but stare, and stare, and stare…

…Before losing it completely, yelling at the top of his lungs,

"EEEeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!"

For right before him, sound asleep contentedly like a little kitten was Yuu, with the same silky obsidian tresses, the same pale white skin…

…save the fact that he was half his actual height and age.

Oh yes, everything was really going wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Blast from da past**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, and never will...

* * *

With the aftermath of Lavi's shocked yell throbbing in his ears, Kanda stirred.

A slight frown crossed his features, small hands clutching at the edges of the blanket as ebony lashes fluttered against the smooth contours of his cheeks. Drowsily, a small noise rising at the back of his throat, his obsidian eyes fought to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the window, and the young child rose to sit up, half-drugged with sleep.

Slipping off a pale shoulder, Lavi noticed in all of his wide-eyed glory, was what was identified to be 18 year old Kanda's exorcist robes.

Hesitantly, doubtfully, he murmured, pushing the door open wider.

"…Yuu?"

It seemed to have been the wrong thing to do, he noted, just as the child instantly jerked out of his reverie almost visibly, silky dark locks whipping around harshly as said kid's eyes narrowed into an oh-so-familiar glare. It seemed as though Kanda had the same old instincts, him making to get his feet out of bed quickly to, with no doubt, inflict some form of pain unto him.

Unfortunately, as Fate would have it, dear Kanda's feet were caught in the embrace of his soft blankets, causing him to fall forward, surprised…

With a painfully loud "thud".

"…Itai.,"

"Yuu-chan!"

--

A few miles and lands away, Komui was, once again, doodling on a scrap piece of paper under the guise of doing his work. Humming happily, slender digits twined around the curved handle of his mug, and he lifted the aromatic dark liquid to his lips.

Before he could even take a sip, however, the phone rang.

A crease formed upon his forehead just as he reached for the phone. Who was it which could be calling him? Bookman, who was on a mission by himself for a change? Or perhaps, Bak, calling to update him on the situation at the Asian Branch?

_Ah well, it can't be anything major whatsoever, can – _

"– _KOMUI!"_

Immediately, Komui winced.

"L-lavi? What happened?"

"_That's what __**I'd**__ like to know!"_

On the other end, it seemed almost chaotic, what with the scuffles, yelps, and incoherent protests more than audible.

Komui sweat-dropped as a frustrated sigh was heard, "Lavi…?"

"…_just __**hold**__ still… What? Oh, Komui, goddammit, send someone over, and fast!"_

_The mission…_At that, the supervisor instantly snapped into serious mode. When he next spoke, his tone was immensely different, his voice woven with worry, urgently pressing the exorcist.

"What happened, Lavi?"

"…_Ow, stop that – I dunno either! Just send someone over, alright? We've got it bad here… Please, Yuu, I just want to check for injuri – _

– _No! And don't __**touch**__ me! "_

Komui, who was starting to feel that he was missing out on a lot of things, simply blinked.

"…Lavi, is that a kid – "

" – _**I am not a kid!**__"_

It seemed as though the 'kid' on the other side had really sharp hearing…

"…_Kanda Yuu! Stop struggling and let me check for your 'friggin wounds! What am I supposed to do if you start bleeding all over the place again?!" _

A hand clapped over Komui's mouth, "Don't tell me…"

"_No! I don't want to!_

_Yuu! Please, I – "_

"_NO!"_

A crash, a tinkle, a gasp.

Silence soon reigned, and Komui had the distinct impression that Lavi, and whoever it was with him, had… He really couldn't resist, as a supervisor, he felt the need to break the quiet which had settled. His face broke into a silly grin.

"Well, whatever it is, Lavi, I just hope you really enjoy baby-sitting someone as destructive as _you_..."

Lavi immediately started to whine into the receiver, but Komui thought he caught heard of the angry storming of feet across the room, an almost inaudible growl…

… Then the line went dead, and Komui was left to deal with the awkward silence which clutched to the air of his office. Blinking, his brain registering what he had heard, a nagging suspicion of what happened formed at the back of his mind as he instinctively made to call Lenalee. She was, afterall, at a nearby town and had just recovered the innocence. And if things were close to his beliefs, she would probably be the best person to help in that sort of situation…

Shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts, his free hand, once again, lifted his cup from the table.

Somehow though, he couldn't quite bring himself to diminish the smile upon his lips.

The drawing lay forgotten, but not for long.

--

Lavi all but glared heatedly at the small child before him.

"Look at what you did, you disconnected the golem!"

Kanda frowned, and small lips parted, unwilling, almost shyly, and Lavi instinctively leaned in to catch the child's next few words –

"…I do _not_ need baby sitting."

Lavi couldn't help it. He laughed.

_It seems that Yuu-chan will always be Yuu-chan_, Lavi mused, reaching out a hand to ruffle Kanda's silky locks, much to Kanda's displeasure, its smoothness having dark blue strands to fall neatly back in place.

The miniature Kanda immediately deepened the frown upon his face, glaring up the redhead before him. Already sulking, he scowled cutely up at the Lavi before determinedly looking away- the usual and as usual- unintentional pout making him look like an adorably irresistible stuff toy.

As Lavi fought to overcome the ever-growing desire to cuddle Yuu-chan like a furry lil' teddy bear, he hazily realized the potential Kanda had to manipulate people if he put his heart into it. Unconsciously, he shivered.

_At least __**Kanda**__ won't ever use puppy eyes…_

He seriously doubted he would be able to refuse anything if Kanda did, nor would anyone else, for that matter…

"Ah!" Lavi suddenly cried out, causing Kanda to jump slightly, alarming even himself, "Your injuries!"

A frown instantly marred young Kanda's smooth mien.

"No," Yuu muttered, mustering all that he could to turn his glare to full force, but to no avail. It really was too bad that the chibi-like cuteness he now bore no longer enable him to look as menacing as he could before.

Too bad for him, too good for Lavi, that is.

It really was starting to get too amusing, Lavi couldn't help but snigger silently to himself as young Kanda screwed his face up in distaste as he somehow managed to hold him still. Who knew Kanda could be so endearingly adorable when he was a kid, even with the usual scowls and frowns? And here he thought those expressions always served as good as threats on ones' life…

Meh, he really couldn't wait to check out the others' expressions.

…_eh?_

Blinking, the redhead gazed down at the smooth milk-white complexion beneath the loose clothing. It wouldn't have been surprising, under normal circumstances, but…

"Whaddaheck happened to your wounds from the night before?"

The raven-haired child blinked up at him quizzically, not quite understanding. Fine eyebrows immediately knitted together as Lavi frowned. It wasn't out of annoyance, but for something else entirely.

Finally, becoming uncomfortable with the sudden change in mood, Kanda uncertainly tugged at the corner of Lavi's black exorcist coat, his scowl more like anything but.

"Oi, mister…?"

The accent from childhood was back, Lavi noted. Something really wasn't quite right. First and foremost, how exactly did Yuu get turned into a kid? Why was it that his injuries had so mysteriously vanished overnight without a single trace or scar? His lotus enabled him to heal, sure, but Lavi was quite sure that not even it would have healed such wounds Yuu had the night before in a matter of hours.

The Bookman apprentice allowed himself to ponder over the questions which, as though a door had been unlocked, streamed in and filled his mind then. He dimly decided to take back everything he just said – or rather, thought.

Things weren't all that amusing, afterall.

Just as he was at a lost in his own little world, a soft knock sounded upon the door, followed by the elderly voice of the landlady, as she called out worried,

"Is everything okay in there, m'dear?"

Apparently, she had heard all the commotion and got concerned by the unnatural silence which followed.

The redhead instantly tensed. Somehow, he felt that he should really not reveal his plight, nor his companion's, to anyone out of the Order. Should the Earl get wind of this and actually tried to use Kanda to his advantage to lure Lavi into getting into some dangerous situation…

Lets just say Lavi would have leapt into whatever the ploy without a second thought to save Yuu.

"Err," his voice cracked slightly at that, and he cleared his throat awkwardly before trying again, "I'm fine!"

His actions, however, spoke otherwise as he gave the young child who now opted to scowl up at him frantic little shoves in an attempt to communicate silently with Kanda to get out of sight. Kanda, however, was clueless, and Lavi had to bit down the urge to groan when the door opened and the Landlady peeked in--

-- and her gaze fell on Kanda, eyes wide and surprised.

Lavi gulped, trying to search for a valid explanation as too why there was a little kid sitting in his lap. A sinking feeling of dread spread and coursed through his being like poison through his veins as he realized, with utmost horror, that the landlady might have had good enough memory to remember a certain redhead trudging into her inn late in the night, asking for a room with a half-dead man slung over his back…

"What a cute little kid!"

Blinking ensued in rapid succession.

"Is he yours?"

Before he could even get to laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement, Kanda interrupted, snapping almost a little too childishly.

"How many times do I have to say it?" a frown, "I am **not** a kid!"

The landlady chuckled as she let herself in.

"Course you're not," she smiled gently, kindness showing upon her old, wise face, "and I'll bet the lil' grown-up here hasn't eaten breakfast to kick off the day right, no?"

Kanda's face immediately lit up.

"D'you have soba?"

Laughing lightly about how she liked men who could make decisions, she turned towards the kitchen, walking slightly slower as she allowed Kanda to leap down from the bed to trail after her. There was silence as Lavi, for the millionth time that day, blinked, before something clunked into place and he whined, slipping down from the duvet to tag along,

"Why is it that she can tame him when I can't…?"

--

Kanda looked up, glaring deeply at the redhead which sat at the opposite end of the table.

His chopsticks were poised professionally over his bowl of soba (a treat from the nice old lady), but he stopped himself from continuing the meal he had, moments ago, been enjoying.

The redhead had been staring at him for the past few minutes – surely he wasn't all that interesting to look at?

But then again, maybe if he was, it would have been better. For he didn't like the thought that man's one-eyed was gaze, fixed so intensely and focused upon him, was scrutinizing him like some kind of lab rat being observed for experimental purposes. It unnerved him greatly, truth to be told, and if he didn't know better, he would have said he was _afraid_.

But of course, he was Kanda Yuu, so whether or not he was a kid, he would not let on this piece of information. Instead, he chose to snap rudely at the stupid bastard red,

"What are you lookin' at?!"

Lavi immediately snapped back out from his wonderings.

"W-wha? Yuu?"

Kanda scowled. "What were you looking at, I said. And don't call me that!"

Lavi couldn't help but grin at that oh-so-familiar demand, itching to squeal and glomp the poor child as he took in the childish tone of his voice as he went back into character. He had let himself slip, he knew full well and thus reprimanded himself silently. It would not do to have someone, whoever it was, knowing his secret.

It would be much later until he realizes that it was too late for that.

For that moment, though, he was contented to sticking to tussling Yuu-chan's hair (again), indulging in the pleasure of watching the adorable scowl and flush of embarrassment spreading across the smooth face, obsidian curtains framing it to perfection.

The questions he had pondered before still lurked in the darker avenues of his mind, waiting to be answered with morbid responses. But, as he firmly stated mentally as he watched Yuu tuck back into his neglected breakfast, he would not let the child come to any harm if he could help it, an unusual swell of protectiveness swelled within him.

He later comforted himself saying that it was because Kanda looked so adorable and vulnerable in his current chibi-like state. But it would not change the fact that he had felt a pang at that thought, not to mention the warmth that seemed to spread from within his being when Kanda sighed in contentment over his soba…

* * *

A/N: Weird, yes, I know... :Ducks rotten tomatoes: But still, I hope you enjoy it


End file.
